LESS THAN WEEK MR STEELE!
by Ada Gamez
Summary: This is what I imagine happened at the end of Steele at it when he says SOCARRONLY that the agreement will last a week.


LESS THAN A WEEK ... MR. STEELE ...!

First part

They walked slowly back to the Majestic. She stopped at his door. When he had made respectful silence at her words about the deadlock in their relationship, she was not waiting for approval from him, approval, she had no relief but what she had manifested. Nothing further from the truth than that! She wanted to have, with the same skill that surely has the ropes and the windows to go to the Dagger of Hapsburg, the taking of arms and the legs to the left, that does not have to lose more to buy the things among them to be different and wonderful.

She had no doubts when she told Mildred that that irremediably lost night 48 hours ago, it was going to be "the night". As romantic as I could do it. They were going to be Laura and Remington, even if Remington was not by name. Ample evidence that he and she had given more than his unconditional help in the business of playing detectives. He worked alongside her. He had received more painful cuts and blows to the nape of his neck than anyone he knew. He was not easy to take, to slow down, sometimes to understand, but if something, she was sure, it was with him, the surrender, the seduction and letting the Laura escape, crazy that she hid before him, was going to be an audible explosión from Cannes to Los Angeles if she just lets herself go. Let her carry? But it was what she most wanted! He felt so much giving the money of the reward to the Casino ... because he was proud, the French newspapers would flatter him in the morning as the great detective who from America had thwarted a robbery and rescued a valuable jewel. And just that, giving him such credit to his detective agency was also a source of pride for her. It was no longer interested in her being the brain of all that. He was her invention and she had modeled him in such a way that he, always putting so many things of himself had given her nothing less than economic security and protection against all those who somehow took advantage of her being a woman . I already had enough of that. Now I wanted to explore, to enjoy, to feel but not like the associate Laura Holt but as the woman. She wanted to know if those stings she felt right now in the stomach meant desire for him. She was hoping that when she would threaten to enter her hotel room alone, he would hold her in his arms, breaking the horrible deal that they had just "signed" on the seashore. But he had taken the agreement seriously and said he gave it a week. She, however, did not want to wait for that. If an evil blonde or a stunning brunette was waiting for him in his room, she would pull her out of the neck and throw her out the window. He would be hers of her that night.

She was so tired of denying it ! Why? What was the point of doing it? I wanted it. He had wanted it for three years, had kissed it and caressed it and felt its heat so many times that he did not want to wait another moment. However, she was respectful of something that he made very clear: When that happened, he wanted to be able to say something about it.

She stopped in those thoughts in front of the door of the room. He, with that natural, feline, alarming elegance ... he looked at her with those eyes that laughed alone in their beautiful steely shine that she had to restrain the impulse to kiss him right there and take him to him from the lapels to inside like a caveman woman . He kept looking at her. She returned a look too sensual for him to pass unnoticed.

She turned the key in the lock and smiled, it made her grace to use a key for the first time in a long time to open a door. He could not help it and he took her by the shoulders causing her to feel the warmth of his hands deeply. The butterflies returned with an unusual heat despite the cold of the corridor. His stomach was a swarm of butterflies. She felt them flutter. He made her turn.

To the devil himself with the agreement! He murmured against her lips. You, LAURA, want to be with me as much as I am with you, why keep denying this so strongly that it happens to us? Why not seal another kind of agreement? You will never let me go, either for the good of the agency and your head does not roll to the sewers or because you want me and you feel the same you that I feel for you and I can not leave because I feel like a moth before the flame, like a pin insignificant before the powerful magnet. I do not want a night without you anymore in my life, Laura! It lasts a year, or two or ten, I want all your nights with me here in Cannes and I want all of them in Los Angeles. I LOVE THEM. I WANT EVERY NIGHT YOURS IN MY LIFE.

I…

YOU You have to see me as your creation, you do not need my real name, that I do not know and I can not offer, but I am this man, the one you, my darling, have created, I am the man that you not only invented, I AM THE BEGINNING OF MINE AND YOU, YOU ARE MY RENEWING, AS A MAN ...

For some reason the man did not stop talking and she watched astonished reaching to murmur

I….

And then, LAURA, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I WILL NOT GO, something you accused me in Mexico, that I am yours completely and that you have changed me, shaped me, made me and that you have me here, ready to ...

She grabbed him with both hands by the nape of his neck intertwining his fingers in his black hair and silenced him with a kiss that could no longer wait.

When they had to recover the air she said

I had to find a way to shut up, Mr. Steele ... I was deciding whether to step on a bunion or kiss you and ...

Now he kissed her and he pushed with her delicate body the door that opened with absolute softness giving way to the comfort without preamble of the bed.

The light of the moon filtered through the curtains.

She helped him undress.

He kissed her all over her body as he undressed her in desperation.

He left her for a moment. Two really. One to close the door with a key and a bolt, placing the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the front. Another to start the telephone cable. Nobody would get in the middle of what was going to happen in that bed. That night was "THE NIGHT".


End file.
